Faith and Trust
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: When Edmund is captured during the war, the other Pevensies turn to Aslan in the hopes that He will bring their brother home. Follows the song Letters from War by Mark Shultz.


**Author's Note: This is based off of Mark Shultz's** _ **Letters from War**_ **. As always, I do not own** _ **Chronicles of Narnia**_ **or** _ **Letters from War**_ **. Italics and underlined is the song lyrics, and italics is the letters.**

 _She walked to the mailbox_

 _On that bright summer's day_

 _Found a letter from her son_

 _In a war far away_

Lucy was alone when the first letter came. She had gone down to fetch the mail, and tears pooled in her eyes when she saw that it was a letter from Edmund. He had signed up to fight before their last journey to Narnia, and she had arrived at the recruiting office too late. She saw him being handed a uniform, and rushed outside, unwilling to show her tears.

 _He spoke of the weather_

 _And good friends that he'd made_

 _Said I've been thinkin' bout dad_

 _And the life that he had_

 _That's why I'm here today_

 _And the at the end he said_

 _You are what I'm fighting for_

 _It was the first of his_

 _Letters from war_

 _Everyone,_

 _I have a few minutes to write to you. The weather here is fair, but I miss Finchley, and of course, all of you. I have made a few friends (Yes, Susan, I know you would ask that), in my unit, and I know what I'm fighting for: you all._

 _With love,_

 _Ed_

Lucy immediately began to write back, and couldn't stop the tears as she wrote.

 _She started writing you're good_

 _And you're brave_

 _What a father that_

 _You'll be someday_

 _Make it home_

 _Make it safe_

 _She wrote every night as she prayed_

 _Ed,_

 _I pray that you'll make it home someday. You're a good man. Be brave, brother. You will make a wonderful father someday. Just make it home, Ed, and be safe._

 _Lucy_

 _Late in December_

 _A day she'll not forget_

 _Oh her tears stained the paper_

 _With every word that she read_

 _It said, I was up on a hill_

 _I was out there alone_

 _When the shots all rang out_

 _And bombs were exploding_

 _And that's when I saw him_

 _He came back for me_

 _And though he was captured_

 _A man set me free_

 _And that man was your son_

 _He asked me to write to you_

 _I told him I would_

 _Oh I swore_

 _It was the last of the letters from war_

Then, in December, the Pevensie family received another letter, one that Peter read. The handwriting wasn't Edmund's which worried them, and Lucy burst into tears as her brother read, tears falling down his own face.

 _To the Pevensies,_

 _I was in the trenches when we were suddenly attacked by German soldiers. I was wounded, and a man came back for me. He was captured, but before he was, he made me swear that I would send this letter to you. I promised him that I would, and his face showed that he was at peace as he was dragged away._

 _Logan Borison_

 _And she prayed he was living_

 _She kept on believing_

 _And wrote every night just so say_

 _You are good_

 _And you're brave_

 _What a father that you'll be someday_

 _Make it home_

 _Make it safe_

 _Still she kept writing each day_

 _And then two years later_

 _Autumn leaves all around_

 _A car pulled in the driveway_

 _And she fell to the ground_

The Pevensies mourned the loss of their brother for two years, and during that time Susan found her faith again, and while they celebrated, it was muted, because Edmund wasn't there.

Then one day, when Lucy was working in the garden, she spied a car pulling up to the driveway. Her knees felt weak, and the young woman sank to the ground, a hand flying to her mouth.

 _And out stepped a Captain_

 _Where her boy used to stand_

 _He said mom I'm following orders_

 _From all of your letters_

 _And I've come home again_

 _He ran into hold her_

 _He dropped all his bags_

 _On the floor_

 _Holding all of her letters from war_

Edmund stood in front of the car, and when he saw his sister, raced over to her, and pulled her into a hug, whispering, "I'm home, Lucy, it's all right now."

"We thought you were dead," she sobbed into his shoulder, and she felt his embrace tighten, before he murmured, "Nothing could stop me from returning to you all."

Susan and Peter walked out, and when they saw Edmund, they rushed over, and pulled him into a hug, Peter whispering, "When are you going to do as you're told, brother mine?"

When they pulled away, Lucy saw that in his hands was all of her letters, and she smiled for the first time in two years.

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

That night, Lucy thanked Aslan for bringing the Just King home safely. They would comfort him when he had a nightmare, but for the moment, they were glad he was home.

 _Holding all of her letters from war_

 **A/N: It's short, I know. But I really wanted to get this published.**


End file.
